User blog:Dal101/Real Ninjas: This Time with Feeling
Alright, there appears to be a fair amount of interest in my Real Ninjas Project's third iteration. So I guess I'll do it again. Take three is a go. Guidelines Character Creation Flat out ban on Uchiha and Jinchurikis. We are working within canon, all the Uchiha are gonna die and the jins are already set. Kekkai Genkais are allowed, but be reasonable. it is entirely possible to convince me your genin should have wood release, but the chances of that happening are VIRTUALLY zero, so please don't try. Kekkei Totas are not allowed initially on the genin, but potentially could be developed out of KG. That being said there will be restrictions on use. Usually in terms of them being ridiculously energy intensive. The jonin will be allowed to have Dust if the user so desires, however realize they are not ohnoki and can't spam it. 2-3 uses a day would be MAX. Obviously Iwa only. Just keep things reasonable, and everything will be fine. Anything else all I ask for is quality. Rping guidelines Godmodding, don't do it. This is not a story of naruto or sasuke. There is no plot no jutsu here. Every mission i will make it will be entirely possible to lose. People do something stupid, there will be consequences. That being said, just be courteous. We are here for a good story, not to stroke your ego. Detail is everything. I am doing this RP for quality. Take the time to make your post as good as you can. Don't overdo it, but at the same time every writer wants their character to come to life, and this is a place to do that. Story guidelines This is here for the story. No one character is the main character. We are all in this together. There is no I in Team, and the me is backwards. These characters, they aren't just playthings. We as writers are here to make them come alive on the page. To make them feel human. This Storyline will be split up into a series of arcs, probably up to 20 spanning the course of a decade. the first one is the tutorial arc, where our characters get to know each other. The stuff here sets up the relations for the rest of the story. Some may hate, some may love, but they are all in this together. Timeline This story will start roughly six years before Episode one of Naruto and ends on the Eve of the Fourth War. A span of roughly 10 years. The Poll is in, and once again this plot will be set in Kirigakure during the end of the bloody mist. You may now start submitting characters, there are 2 Genin and 1 Jonin slot available. Characters Members of the initial run have priority on slots. there are 2 Genin and 1 Jonin available, as I will be taking a Genin Slot. Dal101 - Toss up between Gatou Akadou and Kaguya Kuzuri - Genin Long - Still waiting on final confirmation for him to come back Nikari - Genin Category:Blog posts